


The Omega Nanny

by marshmallowrollercoaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BAMF Sherlock, Depressed John, Dog Walking, Guilty John, John is broken, M/M, Omega Verse, References to Depression, Sherlock loves dogs, Sherlock saves John, Suicidal John, Suicidal Thoughts, sherlock is super cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowrollercoaster/pseuds/marshmallowrollercoaster





	The Omega Nanny

Three months. 

It’s been three months since Dr. John Watson’s wife died and was buried.

Three months of complaints of loud crashes and other noises coming from the alpha’s house; three months of stepping in to a darkened house to change diapers and look after the man’s baby girl; three months of liquor bottles covering every surface; three months of try to walk an intransigent dog; three months of finding broken furniture strewn across the place.

Three months of Mrs. Hudson needing to take extra herbal soothers at the end of every day. 

Finally, enough is enough.


End file.
